Winchester & Singer: The Family Business
by TayTheFox96
Summary: John Winchester had a rendezvous with a young woman name Amelia Cameron, while searching for the thing that killed, Mary. It resulted in half-sister Ryan Mitchell Winchester. Four years later, a red headed girl crashes down from the sky remembering nothing before waking up in Bobby Singer's Junkyard. {Castiel/OC} {Sam/OC}
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Winchester & Singer: The Family Business! **

**This will be a Castiel/OC and Sam/OC.**

 **I do not own Supernatural, the only thing I claim are my OC's.**

 **Will not always follow canon plot at points.**

 _Chapter One: Let's Begin_

John Winchester realized he fucked up when he woke up one day in a motel, surrounded by papers and beer bottles, the smell of vomit from the non working toilet was permeating throughout the room. Sharp high pitched crying was the second thing he heard.

He grunted as he slowly got up from the bed, stumbling and knocking over a lamp on the end table.

"Son of a bitch," he grunted.

He looked around frazzled trying to find the source of the crying. After searching through the whole motel room, he opened the door and looked around before lowering his gaze.

There sat a little baby girl with big grey eyes and tufts of dark brown hair in a car seat. A letter was seated on her lap. John looked around making sure no one else was affected by the hearing before taking her inside the room. He picked up the baby and situated her on his hip before opening the letter as he tried to calm the baby.

He managed to calm her down as he bounced her on his hip before opening the letter.

 _Dear John,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. The week we spent in Florida will forever be dear to me. I know that it was only a good time for you, and I know you will always love your wife who has passed. Mary, right? See I was paying attention!_

 _Anyways, I don't want to alarm you, but I found out I was pregnant soon after that week in Florida._

 _If you couldn't tell with those big old brown eyes, she's a girl. I haven't named her as I couldn't come up with a name that would suit her._

 _I know already a horrible mom...and I'm probably even more horrible trusting her in the hands of a Hunter._

 _Don't ask._

 _You don't want to know._

 _Just know that she is yours, and that's all I want for her is a home._

 _A family._

 _I hope you find your peace, John Winchester._

 _With Love,_

 _Amelia Cameron_

John dropped the letter in shock.

The first thing he did was pull out his phone and press the one contact he knew would always answer.

"John...Idjit….Winchester...you better have a damn good excuse why you're dropping a baby on my doorstep and NOT staying."

John ran a hand through his hair.

"Bobby, man, I can't take care of her! I don't even know if she's mine, she could be lying!"

Bobby gave him a hard look.

"Just like you can't take care of your own kids besides teaching them to Hunt, they're kids, John. Kids. And this, is a baby. Your baby. She looks just like Sam when he was a baby besides the eyes." He held the little baby in his arms and she played with his beard.

John glared back.

"I am trying to protect them! I need to kill whatever killed Mary. To keep my boys safe!"

"And girl." Bobby added firmly. "Now, if she doesn't have a name, you better at least give her a name. She's a Winchester, dammit, and she will be treated like one. You wanna run off and come back and set your kids on the Hunter Life, that's fine. But they're going to school, and they're going to have a home here till they're graduated."

John nodded stiffly.

"I need to make sure they're taught everything so they'll be going on hunts with me from time to time."

Bobby clenched his jaw.

"Fine, but those kids come back damaged, I'm having your head, Winchester. But I'll teach them the basics..." He nodded to the baby in his arms, cooing at her.

"Now a name for the girl?"

John scoffed. "I don't care."

Footsteps slowly descended the stairs and there stood a young boy with green eyes, freckles, and dirty blonde hair.

"Dad?"

"Dean." John said smiling tightly. "Hey buddy, you uh...you have a little sister now." He said awkwardly. "Bobby can give you details later, but would you mind adding that little one to who you need to protect too." He asked softly, punching his shoulder playfully.

Bobby looked at Dean with a profound sadness. Shouldering all that weight on a kid...it wasn't healthy, but he was afraid if he pushed any harder John would take the kids away and then who knows what would happen.

John wasn't a bad father.

He was a broken man who couldn't be a father till he made his peace.

Bobby just didn't know when that would be.

Dean nodded smiling.

"Sure dad. I can do it!" He said as he looked at the little baby.

John clapped his shoulder.

"Good soldier."

John grabbed his duffle bag and Dean frowned.

"You're leaving again?"

John didn't miss the hint of sadness in his tone.

"Got too little man, but you take care of Sammy and uh….uh...Ryan...Ryan Mitchell." He looked at Bobby who had a brow raised. "It uh...it was the name for our little boy, if we chose to have another one." He said softly.

Bobby's eyes softened ever so slightly. That man would never forget the love of his life, Mary Campbell Winchester.

John nodded at Bobby and he took off not looking back once.

Bobby sighed. "Alright, Dean, tomorrow morning we'll need to run to the store to get the essentials for little Mickie here. But you should go get some sleep, you know how Sam doesn't like to wake up alone."

Dean nodded and gave a little pat to Ryan before heading back upstairs.

Bobby looked into the big grey eyes staring up at him and sighed.

"God, help me."

 _Four Years Later_

Sam Winchester was an inquisitive eight year old. He was playing out by the junkyard running sticks across the dirt and taking in the world around him. He was humming a tune, when Dean came up behind him and poked his shoulder, scaring him.

"Dean!" He whined as he rubbed his chest.

Dean laughed and clapped his shoulder.

"Dude, lighten up." He teased. "What you up too?"

Sam shrugged.

"Just hanging out. Where's Mick?"

Dean groaned.

"Finally got the kid to nap. She was driving poor Bobby nuts." He laughed softly.

Sam smiled.

"Bobby has a big soft spot for her."

Dean smirked.

"Don't we all? And nah, he loves us too."

Sam smiled sadly.

"Yeah, more than dad."

Dean grimaced.

"Don't say that, Sammy. He's just…"

Sam sighed.

"I know."

The boys sat in silence before a loud whistling sound broke through the air.

"What the -"

Dean narrowed his eyes and made eye binoculars trying to block out the sun when he saw something barreling at them.

"SHIT! SAMMY! MOVE!"

He grabbed his arm and ran as fast as he could before whatever it was crashed into the ground creating a small crater, knocking the boys over.

"You okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, groaning.

"I'll manage, what, what happened?" He asked confused.

Dean stood up looking at the crater grabbing Sam's stick. He approached it slowly keeping Sam behind him.

He took a chance...and poked it.

He poked it again, harder.

And then a little harder, and a soft moan sounded.

Sam gasped.

"Dean! Stop it's a girl! A GIRL FELL FROM THE SKY."

Dean made a face.

"Huh...didn't know God worked that fast." He joked as Sam gave him one of his iconic "bitch-faces".

"Dean, gross!"

Dean snorted.

"Right, I forgot. Girls have cooties!"

Sam's face turned red.

"No...I just... they're nice friends," he settled on.

Sam brought his attention back to the girl and kneeled down by her.

"Hi, uhm...are you okay?" Sam asked her gently.

He noticed the girl had curly natural red hair, her skin was pale from what he can tell from the patches that didn't have dirt. She had freckles like Dean, but spread out rather than everywhere.

"Dean, what if she's dead?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I'm not dead." came a soft melodic voice.

Sam gave a bright smile.

"That's...that's good."

Dean went over and picked her up bridal style, making sure to be gentle.

"Let's take her to Bobby and get her cleaned up. You hurt anywhere?"

"Just my back." She answered softly. "And I feel all wobbly."

Dean smirked.

"I bet I would too falling from the sky. You an alien?" He teased her.

She tilted her head curiously.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head.

Dean chuckled. She was a cute kid, couldn't be older than Sammy, he thought to himself.

Bobby was walking out the front door when he saw the boys appraoching.

"What in the hell were you boys doing?" He then saw the girl and ushered them inside and got a washcloth and started cleaning her up as Dean sat her down on a kitchen chair.

Sam sat next to her beaming at Bobby.

"SHE FELL FROM THE SKY."

Bobby snorted and looked at the girl.

"Course you did. Nothing is ever normal around here, huh boys." He said shaking his head.

"Do you have a name?" Bobby asked.

The girl shook her head.

"I don't remember anything." She said sadly.

Bobby nodded and felt a pang of pity for the kid.

"Alright, well if things come back to you let us know. But you can stay here for now. No use sending you out into the unknown, huh." He finished cleaning her up and then got her a glass of water. "Thing is, you need a name."

Sam raised his hand excitedly.

"Her voice is so pretty! It always sounds like a song! What about Melody!" He said exuberantly.

Dean snorted.

"Sammy, breathe."

Sam's cheeks turned pink and Bobby smiled as he looked at the red haired little girl.

"How does Melody sound? Melody...Elizabeth. You look like an Elizabeth." Bobby said rubbing his chin in thought.

Melody smiled.

"I like both names. They're very pretty."

She looked at Sam.

"Thank you."

Little footsteps sounded and Ryan descended the stairs in her red footie pajamas. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail.

"Bobby, I heard noises." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"You sure did, Mick. Melody, this is Dean and Sam's younger sister, Ryan, but we mostly call her Mickie." He said smiling. "Mickie, this is Melody."

Ryan walked up to her shyly and then beamed.

"SMELLIE!"

Dean broke into a fit of laughter, Bobby coughed to cover his chuckles, and Sam pouted.

"No Mickie, it's MEL-O-DEE"

Ryan frowned.

"Smellie."

Melody giggled, making Sam smile.

"That's okay, I don't mind being Smellie." She teased, tickling the little girl.

Bobby shook his head.

His kids would be the death of him.

He checked his phone.

No missed calls.

John...would regret missing moments like these in his life.

 _Next Up:_

 _Everyone is all grown up_

 _Sam is at Stanford,_

 _Dean and Mickie aren't talking,_

 _And Melody is holding down the fort with Bobby,_

 _Oh and Dad, hasn't been home in awhile..._

 _I plan to update 1 -3 times a week, depends on how heavy my workload is._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Dad Hasn't Been Home In A Few Days_

"Dean, this is ridiculous! You're acting like a child," Melody Singer snapped angrily at the twenty six year old man, putting her hands on her curvaceous hips. "You've ignored your sister for long enough! She's hurting and you're too busy being mad at her for a stupid reason."

Melody's golden eyes stared harshly into Dean's green ones.

Dean gripped his beer bottle tighter.

"How can you say that? You know what she is!"

Melody raised a brow.

"Yes, I do. She's my sister for all intents and purposes. Blood or no blood, and Dean she's your blood." Melody said without question. "So stop being an asshat, and talk to her."

Dean was about to open his mouth, when Ryan descended down the stairs carrying a small trunk. Her grey eyes were dark and cloudy, instead of bright and shining with constant amusement and mischief. Her dark brown curly hair was in tangles and her usually olive skin tone looked sickly pale.

Dean instantly felt guilt overwhelm him.

"De...if it's that important to you. I'll stop." She said softly. "I just want my brother back." She placed the trunk in front of him. "That's all of it. You can get rid of it."

Dean set his beer bottle down and sighed, a hand coming up to rub his face frustratedly before he walked away.

Melody glared as he walked away and pulled Ryan into a hug.

"He'll come around, Mickie." She said rubbing her back. "He's Dean. And...that secret is a hard one for him to accept. You know how John is." She said the name a little bitterly.

Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to tell him. But I'm glad I did. At least it's out in the open. But it doesn't change who I am or anything! I'm still Ryan! I just…" She trailed off.

Melody smiled softly.

"You're just the best little Winchester out, trust me on it." She winked. "Don't tell Sammy though."

Ryan smiled sadly.

"I miss him."

Melody returned the sad smile.

"Me too, Mick. Me too. But! Don't worry, Sammy will come out top of his class and some hot shot lawyer. How we're going we're going to need one." She snorted.

Ryan grinned.

"Awww, De didn't mean to knock out the officer."

Melody smirked.

"Yeah, and you didn't mean to exorcise the demon out of the sheriff and then proceed to…"

Ryan squeaked and cut her off.

"No need for a trip down memory lane!"

Melody ruffled her hair.

"Whatever you say, Mick. Point still stands. Sammy is going to be the best damn lawyer. And you know...you could go to college too. There's still time to enroll for next semester."

Ryan shifted. She always did want to go to college. She didn't understand why she couldn't do both, why all of them couldn't do both. They acted like Sam was either a God in the case of Melody and Bobby, and a traitor in the eyes of John and Dean. She liked Hunting and saving people. She liked being connected to the Supernatural, but she also wanted to go to an art college.

But she didn't want half her family to hate her.

Melody sat her down and crouched down at her height.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about your old man and grumpy Dean. He had a choice….still has a choice." She added softly. "And he chose Hunting. So did John."

Ryan frowned.

"You chose it too, though!"

Melody sighed and bit her lip.

"Daddy needs me." She said referring to her adopted father, Bobby. "I can't abandon him, and you all need me on hand." She said smiling. "I have too much mothering to do." She teased.

Ryan groaned and stood up.

"You're too much of a mother hen, Mels! Bobby is hardly dying, and if he caught you saying such he'd probably gut you! And Dean and I don't need watching 24/7!"

Melody snorted.

"Says the girl who set a fire trying to make a grilled cheese."

Ryan pouted.

"I was ten."

"You mean eighteen! You did that last week."

Ryan turned red.

"So I'm not skilled with cooking. That doesn't mean you give up on what you wanna do! I thought your dream was to be a music teacher! You love singing and playing instruments!"

Melody sighed.

"Things change, Mick. Just accept it and don't be like me." She said softly.

Ryan frowned and was about to comment before Dean walked in brows furrowed.

"Dad...he hasn't been home in a few days. I asked Bobby, he hasn't heard anything in three weeks. He never goes that long without at least a sign he's still kicking." Dean opened the closet and threw a duffle bag down. "Get your stuff together girls, we're getting Sammy."

Melody crossed her arms.

"Dean, what makes you think Sam would want to go? The last phone call I had with him he was having the time of his life and he was getting ready to propose to his girlfriend, Jess." She said neutrally, but her eyes twinkled with something akin to sadness.

Ryan noticed but looked at Dean instead.

"De...I think we need to leave Sammy be. We can handle it looking for dad on our own. He doesn't want to Hunt anymore." She said and then took a deep breath and looked around avoiding his eyes. "And...after we find dad...I don't think I want to Hunt full time anymore. I'd like to apply for this art school I found, it's in San Francisco, and it's incredible," She was about to go on but Melody stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

She stopped and realized that Dean was frozen his eyes full of anger and hurt.

"Oh, so you wanna abandon this family too." He said coldly.

Ryan flinched.

"No! I just want to get some life experience -"

Dean growled.

"Hunting is life experience! You don't need a fancy art degree." He spat. "You won't use it in life anyway, and what are you going to do? Fight vampires by sketching them?" He laughed bitterly. "Right."

Ryan clenched her fists feeling the anger come on.

Melody's grip tightened on her shoulder and she stepped forward.

"Dean. Enough. Your sister is eighteen and she can make her own decisions. She's not abandoning the family. You could have kept in touch with Sam. YOU chose not too."

Dean smirked.

"Oh yeah the phone calls every few months? Right, because that's a relationship. Admit it, Mel. He dumped us."

"Can you blame him?" Melody said quietly. "He never wanted to be in the life. He wanted normalcy and John always drug him in when he didn't want too. He wanted out, Dean. It's not a crime to want what's on the other side."

Dean shook his head and looked at Ryan like he was disgusted with her.

"Look you're already a...a you know...why not make it a full on abandonment now? What are you going to do? Hex the daylights out of me to let you go?" he scoffed. "I don't care what you do. But we, all of us," He said firmly looking between the girls, "Are going to get Sam, period." He snapped. "You can leave when we get dad, then I don't care what you do."

Ryan felt her eyes water and glared weakly.

"Fine, be an ass." She snarled as he lifted his duffle and headed to the door.

" _Et Conlidam_." She said angrily muttering under her breath.

The lights shattered outside as Dean past them. He whipped around and looked at her in shock.

"You know what Dean? I may be a witch. But I'm glad I'm not a bitch like you!" She snapped before heading upstairs to grab her duffle.

Dean stood frozen for a second before turning around and heading to the car, not looking back.

Melody sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Days like these...I really miss you Sammy." She said softly to herself, wishing more than anything her best friend was here.

Ryan filled her duffle with a months worth of clothes on the off chance they'd be gone a while. She knew Dean hated to go back or stop for anything he deemed meaningless.

Melody's small bladder already wounded him in long road trips.

Ryan looked in the mirror and scowled grabbing a hairbrush to untangle her thick mess.

Melody came up leaning against the doorway, her small figure was always a laugh. As she said, she was surrounded by giants known as the Winchesters.

Melody smirked.

"You laughing at my shortness again?"

Ryan snickered.

"Can't help it you're kind of adorably small."

"Fun size. Not my fault you all are giant." Melody corrected amused before walking over and taking the hairbrush from her and gently going over the knots.

"He'll come around, Mickie. He just...you know out of all the Supernatural creatures, witches always grind his gears. And...John set him up for a lot of failure. All of you really. The fact you and Sammy are taking steps against that...it frightens him. Hunting is all he's ever known. He wasn't that great at school, because he never took it seriously. He didn't learn any other skills than working on his car, and even suggesting settling down to be a mechanic you know would set him off the deep end." She tried to joke.

Ryan snorted.

"Is it the fact he sleeps with everything that's cute and has a pulse or is it the fact he can't even see a life without Hunting."

Melody's lips twitched slightly as she brushed her hair.

"Both."

Ryan groaned.

"I just wish he'd see that...that I'm the same...whether that being that I do magic or that I want to go to art school."

Melody finished brushing her hair and smiled at her in the mirror.

"There, now you're suitable. Damn, all you Winchesters have got that attractive gene." She teased.

Ryan rolled her eyes but smiled.

She thought she was pretty enough. She had an olive skin tone, different from her brother's, but Sam and John's thick dark hair was definitely there, it went all the way to the middle of her back. She also had the height coming in at 5'9. She had her mother's grey eyes that had hints of blue. Her figure was a bit larger teetering on overweight, even with all the hunting and training, she always joked she had two weaknesses...and it was ice cream and mexican food. She also had quite a large chest area, which she either hated or loved, it depended on the day.

"Hey you're pretty too, Mels! Singer genes." She teased, winking.

Melody just tilted her head as if observing herself. She was short and had a thicker look to her, but not as large as Ryan. She had relatively no chest, but her ass was very much prominent. She was pale and had freckles dusting several inches of her body. Her orange red hair was to her shoulders and had a simple slight wave.

"I'm not bad." Melody agreed. "But I'm not anything to be excited over."

Ryan groaned.

"Yes. You're gorgeous. Accept it!" She heard a loud honk and flipped off the window growling.

"We better go." She said annoyed. "Before Dean throws a hissy fit."

Melody laughed.

"That wouldn't be anything new."

Ryan smirked.

"No, but I'm not in the mood and honestly he doesn't wanna talk to me, so we just won't speak till he gets over himself."

Ryan left and Melody followed quickly.

As they got in the car, Dean turned the radio all the way up, and only nodded to Melody, completely ignoring his sister as he started speeding away towards their destination.

 _Et Conlidam = Shatter_

 _Next up:_

 _Dean, Ryan, And Melody head to Stanford to get Sam. Dean and Ryan still aren't talking, Sam finds out his sister is a witch, and Jess notices something about Melody._


End file.
